1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjusting shim used in a valve operating mechanism for an internal combustion engine.
b 2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 3 is a longitudinal section of a valve operating mechanism for an engine. Referring to FIG. 3, a reference numeral 1 denotes a cylinder head of an engine, 2 a cam, 3 a valve lifter, 4 an adjusting shim, 5 an in take and exhaust valve, 6 a valve seat and 7 a valve spring. In the valve operating mechanism shown in FIG. 3, the valve lifter 3 is driven by the cam 2, and the displacement of the cam 2 is transmitted to the intake and exhaust valve 5. As may be understood from FIG. 3, an adjusting shim 4 is disposed between the valve lifter 3 and cam 2. A longitudinal section of the adjusting shim 4 is shown in FIG. 1. The adjusting shim 4 is used to regulate a valve clearance. Although a conventional adjusting shim 4 consists usually of a metal, there is an adjusting shim formed out of a ceramic material for the purpose of reducing the weight thereof and improving the wear resistance thereof.
However, even when the weight of a ceramic adjusting shim is reduced, a decrease in a power loss caused thereby is not substantially recognized in practice since the percentage of the inertial weight of the adjusting shim with respect to the whole inertial weight of the valve operating system is extremely small. Moreover, the offensiveness of the shim with respect to the parts with which the shim contacts, i.e., the cam 2 and valve lifter 3 shown in FIG. 3 increases, so that these two parts wear greatly.